


Your Fire Makes It All Worthwhile

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is not happy after watching his lover, Davey, perform with Dave Navarro at a benefit concert. Davey seeks his forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4332   
> Published: 11/26/2006 Updated: 11/30/2006

 

Davey didn't hesitate to accept the invitation to perform at the DKNY Benefit Concert. It was always exhilarating to perform with musicians who weren't his usual bandmates, as much as he loved AFI. Some of the best times he'd had on stage were with his friends in Tiger Army, Rancid, VNV Nation. It was for a good cause, too - supporting women in the music industry. He invited his lover and fellow AFIer, Jade, to come along, thinking he’d enjoy the concert. Davey couldn’t have known there’d be a price to pay for his thoughtfulness.

The performance had been a blast and Davey felt high as a kite as he made his way through the crowd towards Jade. Beaming with pride and flushed with excitement, Davey grabbed Jade’s hand and asked, “What did you think? Fucking awesome, hmm?”

Davey’s broad smile faded as he saw Jade’s expression. He was angry, very angry. Jade was usually so reserved in crowds and goofy in private, anger just wasn’t part of his emotional vocabulary. What could have happened?

“Jade, what’s wrong, love? What happened?” Davey hadn’t meant to let the endearment slip but this was so unusual, he forgot his usual prudence.

Jade furrowed his brow, looking Davey in the eye. With an ominous expression, he opened his mouth to speak. Davey leaned in, wanting to hear him above the chattering crowd. Just then a photographer pushed his way in between them. He grabbed them both by an elbow and pulled them in the direction of a pre-arranged photoshoot.

The shoot did not go well, at least not as far as Davey was concerned. Jade looked stern, refusing to give even one of his smirks for the camera. Davey was perplexed and uncomfortable. The photos showed neither man at his best. Davey couldn’t wait to get Jade alone and determine what had put him in such a foul mood.

Hours of schmoozing with music and fashion aficionados followed. Normally, Davey would’ve enjoyed it and Jade would’ve at least tolerated it. Davey was such a social butterfly he was always open to meeting new people. Jade just liked to be seen in his latest ensemble. Davey knew what a peacock his shy Jade really was, spending more time getting ready for these things than Davey.

‘And he always does look fabulous,’ Davey smiled to himself, turning to where Jade stood at his side. Or had stood - now he was nowhere in sight. Davey plastered a serene smile on his face and made his way through the crowd, looking for that unique brassy mulhawk among the largely unfamiliar heads.

Just when he’d given up on finding him, ready to head to the parking lot and wait in the car, Jade appeared. He put his arm firmly around Davey’s waist and guided him towards the exit. Davey sighed in relief and leaned into Jade’s embrace. A hint of anxiety returned as he noted that Jade was very stiff and what he’d thought was an embrace was an uncomfortably tight grip.

“I’m so glad you…,” Davey began.

“Why didn’t you call my phone? You didn’t know where I was, did you?” Obviously, Jade was still angry.

“I’m an idiot! I left mine in the car!” Davey felt like he was apologizing, not just explaining.

“And you couldn’t use someone else’s? Oh, never mind. Forget it.” Jade dropped his arm from Davey’s waist as they approached the car.

Davey stopped, his mouth hanging open. He watched Jade continue to walk away from him, unlock the doors, get in the driver’s seat, buckle up and start the engine. He never once looked back to see if Davey was following.  
  


 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4514>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is not happy after watching his lover, Davey, perform with Dave Navarro at a benefit concert. Davey seeks his forgiveness. Credit to TorturedSOul/+androgyny- for her fic Bottoms Up (not currently posted.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim any knowledge of the real AFI and what they do. I made all this stuff up.

  
[Your Fire Makes It All Worthwhile](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4514) by [SoulNarrative](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=1214)  


  
Summary: Jade is not happy after watching his lover, Davey, perform with Dave Navarro at a benefit concert. Davey seeks his forgiveness. Credit to TorturedSOul/+androgyny- for her fic Bottoms Up (not currently posted.)  
Categories: [Javey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  None  
Genres:  PWP, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  6 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4332 Read: 790  
Published: 11/26/2006 Updated: 11/30/2006 

Chapter 2 by SoulNarrative

Author's Notes:

I disclaim any knowledge of the real AFI and what they do. I made all this stuff up.

Davey slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt, stealing a sidelong glance at Jade. He waited for Jade to say something. Davey had gone from feeling worried to confused to mystified to hurt. He was smarting from being left in the parking lot like that. Now he was working on feeling angry.

He decided he wouldn’t be the one to break the silence. Jade had some explaining to do. The awkward quiet continued while Jade drove out of the congested streets of L.A. and merged onto the expressway, headed north to Oakland.

After awhile, Davey became lost in his own thoughts. He nearly missed it when Jade finally spoke.  
“You really crossed the line, David.” Jade stared straight ahead at the road, his voice coldly quiet.

It took a second for what he’d said to sink in. Keeping his tone even, Davey replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about - but do not call me that.” ‘So much for staying calm,’ Davey chided himself.

“Why the fuck did you invite me?!” Davey turned to stare at Jade, shocked by his sudden temper.  
“Did you think I’d _enjoy_ watching you hump Dave Navarro in front of hundreds of people? I’m not _that_ twisted!”

“What?… WHAT?! Are you saying I was anything less than professional in my performance?!” Davey couldn’t believe his ears.

Jade snorted derisively. “When was the last time you came on my foot during a show?”

Jade had stepped on ground where angels fear to tread. Davey was livid.  
“How dare you?! Don’t tell me how to perform when I’m not with the band!”

Then, as if Jade were mentally deficient, Davey patiently explained, “When I’m with AFI, I have to consider that - not just you and me. Even then, I’ve ‘crossed the line’ - if I’m correct as to your meaning - with you quite a few times.”

Davey continued his rant. “I have the right to be spontaneous, to do whatever feels right for the performance. Since I wasn’t representing AFI, I was less restrained…”

Jade interrupted Davey’s indignant speech with one word. “ _Obviously_.”

Jade’s sarcasm sent Davey over the edge. “Fuck you and your juvenile jealousy! I don’t have to justify anything to you!” He shoved his oversized shades down on his nose and crossed his arms hard against his chest. He stuck out his already prominent chin and clamped his lips shut tight.

Neither spoke again during the long ride home.  


  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4514>  



	3. Chapter 3

Davey had little tolerance for personal conflict. He was unaccustomed to Jade’s anger, especially since he was its target. That didn’t mean Jade usually worshipped his feet. In fact, Jade was often annoyed with Davey -  _often_ . But angry? Never before.

There was nothing to be said about the situation. It was done and couldn’t be changed. Davey wouldn’t change it if he could. The audience had loved it - and had opened their purses and wallets accordingly. ‘That’s all that matters at a benefit show,’ Davey thought, secretly pleased with himself.

He’d seen a few publicity shots of himself and Navarro from the concert and had to admit they were _hot_. The trouble was that Jade might see them, too, and it would blow up all over again. Davey had to convince Jade that his jealousy was groundless before that happened. Besides, with all the tension, it had been too long since they’d had sex and Davey had little tolerance for that, too. He decided to take the initiative.

Timing was important. Too soon, and he’d be rebuffed. Too late, and his efforts would be swallowed by the banality of daily life. So Davey watched and waited for Jade’s anger to cool. Finally, he was confident the night had arrived when Jade would be receptive to reconciliation.

******************************************************************************************

Jade was in their master bath, getting ready for bed. He was done shaving and moisturizing. In the mirror, he smiled a little at the genuine jade barrette that held his fringe off his face. It was only three inches long but it had a 24k gold clasp and he knew it had cost Davey a pretty penny. He’d bought it at Tiffany’s for Jade‘s birthday. Davey had given it to him for just this purpose - to keep his hair free of facial products while he performed his nightly skincare routine. ‘Anybody eva gets a picture of this and my gangsta quotient is zero.’ He gave a little shudder at the thought.

‘Dave.’ Jade’s nimble fingers unsnapped the jewelry from his hair and he replaced it in the box on the counter. He chewed his lip and stared into his own eyes, thinking about Davey. How long could he go on punishing him for something he couldn’t change? It wasn’t really fair. Besides, he missed him, them. Alot.

Jade proceeded to brush his teeth. He glanced up at the mirror and saw Davey approaching from behind. He was transfixed for a moment by what he saw. Davey’s pale skin was glistening with water beads from the shower he’d just finished in the guest bathroom. His long, black hair was hanging past the middle of his back, weighted down by the water that still dripped from the ends. He was wearing nothing but a blood-red towel cinched around his hips. And of course, his tattoos. He could never be naked with all those tattoos.

As Davey sauntered into their spacious bath, Jade lowered his eyes and concentrated on the sink drain. Davey walked right up behind him and slipped his arms around Jade’s waist in a light embrace. He watched over Jade’s shoulder in the mirror as Jade spat out the last of the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth several times.

“Why’d you shower down the hall?” Jade asked, tapping the excess water out of the toothbrush.  
“I had to shave and you know what a mess that makes. I didn’t feel like cleaning the bathroom tonight.” Jade knew that meant Davey had shaved his arms and legs as well as his face and underarms.  
“And I didn’t want to mist over the mirror in here…” Jade shrugged his shoulders, accepting Davey’s consideration.

Jade wanted to turn and reciprocate Davey’s embrace but Davey was pressing him against the counter edge. Some of Davey’s dampness soaked into the back of Jade’s tshirt and wet his skin beneath. He shivered. “You okay?” Davey wanted to know. “Yeah, you’re just getting me wet, a little.”  
Davey made no reply, just ran his hands up under the tshirt. He leisurely slid them up and down Jade’s back, then up and down his sides and finally, up his abdomen to his chest and back down again. He stopped at the front hem and pulled the shirt up and over Jade’s head, letting the clothing drop to the floor.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4514>


	4. Chapter 4

Davey continued to lean into Jade’s back, preventing him from turning to face him. Davey moved his hands slowly up the front of Jade’s torso, all the way to his prominent collarbones. On the way up, he brushed over Jade’s nipples with his open palms. On the way down, he gave a light pinch to each with his thumb and forefinger.

Davey’s hands hesitated at the waist of Jade’s jeans. Jade studied the reflection in the mirror. He was still surprised by how small and delicate Davey’s hands appeared, with their slender fingers, nails painted a deep red. Jade knew how strong they really were.

Above the fine hands were Davey’s wrists: seemingly fragile, boneless, adorned with the black threads he’d worn for years. Where the wrists ended, Davey’s ornate, tattooed sleeves began.

Jade’s reverie was broken by the movement of Davey’s hands slipping into the front of his jeans. They couldn’t get far, as tight as this pair of jeans was. “Jade, you and your girl-jeans! A true gangster wears those horrid, baggie things…,” Davey teased and kissed his shoulder. Jade snorted at the joke.

As if having made a decision, Davey unsnapped and unzipped Jade’s jeans in one quick motion. His hands slipped again into the front of Jade’s jeans, this time disappearing past the wrists, leaving only the richly tattooed forearms visible. Jade felt the hands fan out so he was being touched from hipbone to hipbone. He felt the fingertips tangling in his pubic hair.

Jade wanted to spin around and kiss Davey hard. He looked into Davey’s eyes behind his shoulder in the mirror, trying to gauge if he wanted that, too.

Before he could make a move, Davey grasped his arms and turned him 360 degrees and walked him a few steps back until Jade was stopped by the wall. Jade was facing the mirror again but this time Davey was in front of him.

Before Jade could put his arms around Davey, pull him tight and give his mouth a good bruising, Davey dropped to the floor. He knelt at his feet, a little to one side, so Jade’s bare foot was trapped under his naked crotch. Davey had tugged the towel free from his hips as he sank down. Davey hooked a couple of fingers in the front belt loops and pulled Jade’s jeans down, freeing his erection.

Davey looked up at Jade, deep brown eyes darkened by smudged eyeliner. His strong jaw was visible below his mouth, where a canine tooth bit at his lip-ring. That mouth was level with Jade’s cock. Looking down, Jade felt a little intoxicated.

His jeans were bunched up below his knees and Davey was rubbing his own erection against Jade’s ankle, his balls and perineum lightly pressing on the top of Jade’s foot. ’Wouldn’t it be interesting to give Dave a toe-fucking…’ Davey’s hand stopped his train of thought. It was wrapped around Jade’s cock, holding it steady for his mouth. Jade watched the head disappear between Davey’s lips. His own lips formed a perfect “o” and he sucked in his breath as Davey sucked in the rest of his erection.

He glanced at Davey’s face. His eyes were intensely studying Jade’s reaction. Jade closed his eyes, unable to bear the sensations in his cock combined with that lustful stare. He slipped his long fingers into the hair at Davey’s temples. He wanted to move and had to be satisfied with small, gentle thrusts into Davey’s mouth.

Davey changed the angle of entry slightly. The bottom of Jade’s shaft slid over the bead in his lip-ring and the head bumped against the inside of Davey’s cheek, poking at the elastic flesh. “Ummm, shiit…” Jade whispered. His eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of Davey in the mirror, his raven-haired head moving rhythmically at his crotch.

Jade felt the coiling, tightening sensation beginning deep in his groin. His thighs pressed in on his scrotum, legs bound close together by the jeans Davey had left bunched at his knees. The tightening was beginning there, too.

He began to push Davey’s head away, not sure whether to come in his mouth or not. Davey countered by tightly clutching Jade’s hips and sucking hard. Jade surrendered to the orgasm quickly rising through him, centering in his cock. He came with a shudder and a moan. He tossed his head back and banged it on the wall. “Ow!” He snorted and then he was laughing, thrusting and emptying into Davey’s throat all at the same time.

Davey swallowed as much as he could, then grabbed a towel to wipe away the rest. He helped Jade shuck off his jeans before standing , finally allowing Jade to embrace him. He rested his chin on Jade’s bony shoulder. He nuzzled his neck and chuckled, “You’re crazy.”

Jade looked at Davey’s reflection in the mirror as they held each other. Above the sink counter , Jade could see Davey’s back from the thighs up. Narrow hips, a soft, rounded ass, amazingly free of ink. His wingtips peaking from beneath that shining black cascade that flowed down his back. ‘Fuck, how did I get so lucky,’ he wondered.

Jade tilted Davey’s mouth up to meet his, realizing they had yet to kiss. He tasted himself in Davey’s mouth. Their plumped tongues played against one another. Davey relished Jade’s thick, pouty lips against his own. Gradually, Jade became aware that Davey was, of course, still very hard and decided it was time to take him into the next room and throw him down on the bed. Just then, Davey took him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4514>


	5. Chapter 5

Davey pulled Jade down beside him on the platform bed. Propped up on an elbow, he gathered his thick hair and pushed it behind his shoulder. He leaned down to kiss Jade. Hands explored the familiar territory of each other’s bodies. They held each other close, pressing their nakedness together. Davey’s erection got in the way, poking Jade in the navel.

Jade’s kisses started down a predictable path to Davey’s crotch, but Davey stopped him. “Not yet.”  
“How long can you hold out?” Jade teased. Davey feigned disdain at the question. “You know perfectly well I’m capable of delaying gratification.”

“True. I’ve seen you perform entire sets hard.”

“I can’t help it if I enjoy myself a bit too much when we’re playing. And I don’t have a guitar to hide behind.”

Really Davey couldn’t care less about his public predicament, exhibitionist that he was. “It’s your fault usually anyway. Your solos can be such a turn-on. Magic fingers.” Davey smiled into Jade’s eyes and kissed his mouth again. Then he leaned across him and started feeling around under the bed, searching for something. He found the lube and tossed it behind Jade on the bed.

‘Knew he couldn’t hold out much longer,’ Jade thought with satisfaction but said nothing. Davey pulled him against him and they embraced chest to chest again, lying on their sides. Davey reached down and slid a hand under Jade’s knee and brought it up over his hip, opening his legs wide. Jade was mildly surprised - this wasn’t in their usual routine.

Davey leaned over Jade, still kissing him deeply, so he could hold each of Jade’s ass-cheeks in his hand, fingers fanned open, touching as much skin as possible. Jade had the most compact, taut butt he’d ever had the pleasure of holding. Just two hard, muscled mounds, making it so easy to access the scrotum beneath.

Davey passed his fingers lightly down the fissure between them, fingertips brushing the anal pucker and perineum before cupping Jade’s balls. Jade was getting hard again fast. Davey delicately tongued his ear and the sound of his breath reminded Jade of the ocean tides. He made his way down Jade’s throat, biting at the black thread that always encircled his neck; kissing, sucking, biting the skin below it.

Davey reached behind Jade, feeling for the lube. He found it and spun off the loose cap with his fingertips, squeezed and covered his fingers with more lube than he intended. He immediately returned to Jade’s anus and generously coated the opening. Jade caught his breath at the unfamiliar feel of the slick, cool lubricant.

Before Jade could think about what was happening, Davey pushed one slender finger past the ring of resistance. He wriggled it in as far as he could reach, then almost withdrew, before adding a second finger. He began to pump them in and out of Jade’s ass. Jade was enthralled by the feeling - it’d been so long since he’d been entered.

Jade’s knee went up Davey’s hip, his leg encircling his waist. He softly moaned once and Davey added a third finger, thoroughly stretching him. The anticipation of what it was going to feel like when he was inside him was becoming unbearable. Davey let out a muffled moan into Jade’s mouth at the thought of it.

Suddenly, Davey sprang up out of Jade’s arms, flinging his leg off him. Jade was sprawled on the bed, looking up at Davey in astonishment. ‘What the fuck…?’

Davey knelt at the side of the bed., grasped Jade’s hips and pulled them towards him. “Please kneel like I am but lie face down.” Jade saw no reason to resist the request. “Um, okay…” Jade changed position as Davey asked and thought , “I think he means to fuck me!”

Davey usually claimed the pleasure of being fucked for himself and Jade was always happy to oblige. Now he could feel Davey between his legs, knees to the inside of his knees, spreading him. He saw Davey’s hand to the side, grabbing the lube. He imagined Davey coating his long, thick erection generously with the stuff.

Although Davey’s fingers had felt wonderful inside him, he knew that a hard, swollen dick connected to a very aroused man would feel…different. Not that he wasn’t up for it - he certainly was. But a touch of nerves made him blurt out, “Do you know what you’re doing?”

There was shocked silence followed by an indignant, “Hmmpf!” Davey pressed down hard on Jade’s back and hissed in his ear, “Fuck you, Puget!”

Jade craned his head around as far as he could to see Davey’s face. It was set in a mock scowl but his eyes were dancing. Jade mumbled, “I…I just mean…I can’t see you… in this position. You’re behind me…you know how I like to look at you when…”

“Jade. Turn your head and look over at the closet.” Jade saw that the sliding door was one big mirror and the entire bed was reflected in it. “Ohh…” was all he could say.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4514>


	6. Chapter 6

Davey slid his hands down Jade’s back, gave his buttocks a good, hard squeeze, and massaged the back of his thighs. “Relax…” Davey’s tone was comforting, reassuring. Jade’s cheek rested on the bed while he watched Davey in the mirror. He saw Davey wrap one hand around his long, thick cock, while his other hand rested at the base of Jade’s spine. He watched Davey’s cock disappear from sight as he felt its head bumping against his prepared opening, making Jade’s eyelids close.

One small movement and the head popped inside, making both men gasp. Davey’s voice was breathy with desire but he said distinctly, “I love you, Jade.” Jade let out a long sigh and every muscle in his body relaxed with those words.

Davey pushed in deeper, gave a moan, and stopped. Jade saw in the mirror that Davey’s head was thrown back, his hair nearly touching his waist. His eyes were closed. Jade pushed his hips back at Davey, taking him deeper in.

That triggered something in Davey. He grasped Jade’s slim hips and began a rhythmic, rolling thrusting. The movement was so fluid, Jade thought, ‘It looks like he’s dancing.’ He was gradually working himself in deeper, seeking that place in Jade’s body that would make him see stars.

Davey adjusted the angle of his thrusts and knew he’d found it. Jade clenched the bedspread in his fists and tried to open his legs even farther. He wanted Davey as deep as he could go. “Oh, Dave, fuuck, yeahh…”

Confident he had the depth and angle to pleasure Jade with every thrust, Davey moved faster and entered him harder. His ass-cheeks were dimpled from the effort. Through half-closed eyes, Jade watched Davey fucking him. Davey’s head was dropped forward and Jade knew he was watching himself fuck him, too. He couldn’t see Davey’s face, his hair hid it and his shoulders. It cascaded down his chest, the ends brushing his erect nipples.

Jade saw Davey’s hands leave his hips and travel around to the front of his thighs. One hand gripped the crease of Jade’s groin and the other snaked beneath Jade, seeking his cock. Jade lifted his hips to allow Davey easy access. He grasped Jade’s erection and felt his hand slicked with pre-cum.

There weren’t words to describe how good it felt to be pleasured like this from both front and behind. Jade pumped into Davey’s hand in keeping with his thrusts deep inside him. Behind closed eyelids, he began to see those sparkles Davey wanted him to see. He felt his climax approaching like a freight train gathering speed. When it hit him, he cried out and his body quaked. He pounded his fists on the bed and he threw his head from side to side. He flooded Davey’s hand.

Davey ‘s breathing was loud and ragged. He could barely move, his cock was gripped so tight while Jade came hard around it. He grimaced as if in pain, but it was ecstasy he was feeling as his orgasm took him. He too, cried out and filled Jade with hot semen.

Davey tried to stay upright while Jade relaxed around him and he softened. He withdrew and collapsed on the bed next to Jade. Jade pulled himself up from the floor onto the bed and lay turned towards Davey.  
Davey slid an arm under Jade’s head and pulled him in against his shoulder.

Still out of breath, Jade hoarsely whispered, “Shit, fantastic, that was fantastic.” Davey’s lips curled into a satisfied smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled with good humor. He kissed Jade’s sweaty forehead through his disarranged fringe and answered, “I guess I do know what I‘m doing, after all.”

Fin

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4514>


End file.
